EVO Teleportation
EVO Teleportation is a teleportation company that was established in 2033 by scientists Charles Stinson, of IBM T. J. Watson Research Center, and David Hansen, of Cambridge University. Based out of its headquarters in San Francisco, EVO Teleportation is a major U.S. teleportation travel company that leads the world in travel services. The company is currently overseen by the Federal Teleportation Administration (FTA). The teleportation company currently has more than 27,000 employees as of September 16, 2045 and operates more than 5,200 teleports a day. As of 2044, it transported the most domestic passengers of any travel company nationwide. EVO Teleportation reported revenues of 26.2 billion U.S. dollars in 2045 and a net income of 7.5 billion U.S. dollars. History In the summer of 2031, Stinson and Hansen spearheaded the quantum entanglement experiment that opened the pathway to teleportation. After several failed research projects that involved extracting and processing information from atoms and particles found within a person’s DNA, Stinson and Hansen developed a quantum computer that was capable of processing the enormous collection of data sets. After the first successful teleportation in August of 2028, Rory John Gates, the son of business mogul Bill Gates, partnered with Stinson and Hansen to fund additional research into teleportation and eventually create EVO Teleportation. Science Behind Teleportation The problem scientists faced with teleporting trillions of bits of information contained within the human body was the amount of time it would take to teleport that amount of data from one place to another. In some cases, as studies revealed, it took longer to teleport information rather than walk it, depending on the distance involved. However, development of the quantum computer enabled scientists to transport data in light speed. The teleportation process begins with the identification of the physical state of every atom in an individual’s body. Afterwards, extraction begins via a disintegration. About 4/5 x 1042 bits of information is collected and transported via the quantum computer’s teleportation chamber. The data is transmitted at the speed of light (299,792,458 meters per second) to a second teleportation chamber where the individual is reanimated. Human Rights Activist Vs. EVO Teleportation, Inc. Upon the development of EVO teleportation technologies, Human Rights organizations rallied against the use of such technologies, arguing that stepping into the teleporter would be an act of suicide because it is believed that disintegration is effectively committing suicide and becoming reborn upon reanimation. Despite several lobbying efforts to halt the formation of EVO Teleportation, the activists’ cause arrived at an impasse when several key lawmakers backed the use of the company’s quantum technology for teleporting. Future Development EVO Teleportation has filed for a federal permit to begin the process of gaining approval from the FTA for the development of space travel. In partnership with Hilton’s Moon Stay Elite, a resort located on the Moon where folks travel to experience the weightlessness of the moon’s gravitational pull, EVO teleportation looks to install a teleportation chamber to allow individuals instant transportation to the moon’s surface. The project is slated to be completed by the summer of 2051. Nery Peralta